Infinity
by Hasegawa Arisa
Summary: "Ohayou, Nonaka-sensei"/ "Ooya-san?"/ "Kalungku hilang ..."/"Dari Suzuo-kun ..."/ "Waahh ... Kalau begitu semangat ya!"/ "Memangnya kapan pelajaran Miyazawa-sensei menyenangkan?"/ "Yukirin-chan. Rin-chan,"/"Baiklah, Sae-senpai,"/ "Yuuko, berhenti berteriak. Telingaku berdenging tahu,"/ "Sae-nii,"/"Kalau saat itu kau tidak meninggalkan rumah Paman―"/"Suzuki-san akan memarahimu,"
1. First Meet

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** Them-self, God, Their Family, Their Management, AKB48, Their Fans

**Author:** Kojima Arisa

**Genre:** Romace, Drabble, Little Humor

**Rated:** K+

**Main Cast: **Miyazawa Sae and Kashiwagi Yuki

**Other Cast:** Akimoto Sayaka, Oshima Yuuko, Takahashi Minami, Nakatsuka Tomomi (Tomochan)

**Warn: **Yuuri fic, AKB48 fic, Shoujo-ai, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Berisiknya tempat itu seakan tidak mampu menurunkan alis kiri gadis cantik itu. Matanya terus terpaku dan kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri―seakan mencari perhatian pemuda di sampingnya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu mundur dan menggerakan kepalanya bingung.

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, parasnya berubah sumringah. Dengan semangat dia menggerakan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di harapan pemuda tadi. Dan.. _Voila_! Dia berhasil.

"_Nani ka_, Korisu?" Suara lembut namun maskulin itu keluar juga.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, _baka_. Ada apa denganmu? Melamun begitu," kata gadis yang dipanggil Korisu tadi. "_Aaa_.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang menghafalkan naskah drama," jawab pemuda tadi ragu.

Alis gadis cantik tadi kembali terangkat, "Miyazawa Sae, kau tidak pandai berbohong ya? Kita kan sudah berkali-kali mementaskan drama ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak hafal?"

Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Sae tadi tersenyum kikuk, "Hehehe... Susah ya membohongi Oshima Yuko yang paling cantik ini," katanya sambil mencubiti pipi gadis yang dia panggil Korisu―atau tepatnya Oshima Yuko itu.

"Yaaa! _Make up_-ku bisa bisa luntur, Saetan" protes Yuko sambil melepas tangan Sae. Dia mengelus pipinya sambil cemberut. Sedangkan Sae hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari tengah ruangan. Terlihat seorang gadis berperawakan pendek namun seperti seorang pemimpin. Kacamata membuatnya tampak semakin dewasa.

"Takahashi Minami-_san_?"

"_Aaa_.. Takamina," seru Yuko.

"Hari ini adalah pertunjukan yang penting bagi kita. Ini karena... putri dari pemilik agensi Kyoraku Yoshimoto akan melihat penampilan kita. Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi kita untuk naik ke panggung yang lebih luas, lebih megah, dan lebih spektakuler. Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini. _Wakarimashita ka_?" terang gadis yang dipanggil Takahashi Minami atau Takamina itu.

"_Hai'_.." sahut seluruh pemeran serempak.

"Ee.. Kashiwagi Yuki itu yang mana, Takahashi-_san_?" tanya seorang gadis ragu-ragu.

"EE? Tomochan tidak tau Kashiwagi-_san_?" kata seorang gadis lain yang mengenakan kostum _maid_. Tomochan―begitu gadis tadi dipanggil―menggeleng cepat.

"Kashiwagi Yuki itu cantik, tinggi, rambutnya lurus. Ah, iya. Aku punya punya fotonya," kata pemuda berkostum _vampire_ yang kemudian mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ _touch screen_ miliknya. "Ini dia, Kashiwagi Yuki"

Mayoritas orang di sana melihat foto yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang bernama Akimoto Sayaka itu.

"Eehh.. Kashiwagi-_san_ cantik sekali," puji Yuko.

"Sayaka penggemar Kashiwagi-_san_?" tanya Sae heran. Tentu, dia mengenal betul Sayaka. Sebuah hal yang hampir mustahil dia menggemari seseorang.

Sayaka tersenyum lebar, "_Sou ne_,"

Sae hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Seruan kembali terdengar dari Minami.

"Lima menit lagi pertunjukan dimulai. Mari kita berdoa bersama," kata gadis manis itu. "_Hai'_.."

Puluhan pemeran drama musikal paling terkenal saat ini membentuk lingkaran. Tangan mereka dijulurkan dan dengan dipimpin Takahashi Minami mereka berdo'a bersama.

"_Eee_... AKB Kagekidan _Infinity_. YEAH!" seru mereka kompak.

Kemudian mereka mulai membuat barisan untuk giliran naik ke panggung.

.

.

.

.

"_Yokatta_.. Hari ini kalian telah berusaha sangat keras. Aku yakin Kyoraku Yoshimoto akan merekrut kita," Kata-kata Takamina membuat puluhan pemeran lainnya bersorak gembira.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan kita harus tampil di Osaka. Jadi, jaga kesehatan kalian dan jangan lupa naskah, oke? _Konbanwa_.."

"_Konbanwa_..." seru kompak mereka. Yah.. beginilah para pemeran AKB Kagekidan, selalu kompak.

Sae segera beranjak mengambil tas punggungnya dan keluar dari ruangan luas itu. Begitu keluar dari gedung pertunjukan, Sae langsung disambut para penonton opera tadi yang juga membawa kertas-kertas bertuliskan namanya.

Sae memang pemuda yang terkenal di kalangan _fans_. Wajahnya yang tampan dan karismatik serta sikapnya yang lembut sekaligus maskulin. Yah.. Sae memang keren.

Mau tidak mau Sae meladeni para _fans_nya. Memang begitulah prinsip AKB Kagekidan, "Di mana pun dan kapanpun _fans_ berada, sambutlah mereka dengan senyum yang hangat."

Sae adalah orang yang cekatan, sehingga dia bisa menangani _fans_nya dengan cepat. Ah.. Dia harus buru-buru pulang, banyak hal yang harus dia selesaikan.

Seakan tidak rela pemuda itu segera pergi, ada saja yang menghalanginya. _Handphone_nya berdering tanda masuknya panggilan. Namun karena terburu-buru, dia mencoba mengambil _handphone flip_nya yang berada di saku celananya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah halte.

Malang dia tidak melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya yang juga sedang mencari sesuatu di tas jinjingnya. Tanpa bisa dielak, keduanya pun bertabrakan.

Si gadis hampir saja tersungkur ke belakang kalau dia tidak punya keseimbangan yang baik. Sedangkan Sae hanya mundur beberapa senti dari tempatnya tadi―dia kan laki-laki.

"_Aaa_... _Sumimasen_," kata Sae sambil membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan gadis itu―aku sudah bilang kan dia banyak urusan.

Sedangkan gadis manis yang ditabaraknya tadi hanya memandang kepergian Sae heran. "Ck.. Tidak sopan. Tapi kurasa aku tau dia? Di mana ya?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Namun kemudian mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju mobil _silver_nya.

**To be Next Stage**

_Arigatou for Read :)_

_A SaeYuki fic_ ^O^

_Chapter _1 nya sih sudah ada .

_So,_

**Give Me**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Boku wa Miyazawa Sae desu

**Chapter 1: Boku wa ... Miyazawa Sae desu**

**Disclaimer:** Them-self, God, Their Family, Their Management, AKB48, Their Fans

**Author:** Hasegawa Arisa

**Genre:** Romace, Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Main Cast (Later): **Miyazawa Sae and Kashiwagi Yuki

**Other Cast:** Yamamoto Sayaka, Oshima Yuko, Jo Eriko (_as_ Yamamoto Eriko), Nagao Mariya (_be_ Yamauchi Mariya), Yamauchi Suzuran, Matsubara Natsumi, Tanigawa Airi, Taniguchi Airi and Little Takahashi Minami, Watanabe Mayu, Watanabe Miyuki, Suzuki Mariya

**PoV for This Chapter:** Miyazawa Sae

**Summary:** "Aku.. jadi dosen pengganti.. di Kyoto.. _Daigaku_?" / _Gomen ne,_ Yuuko. / "_Onii_ ... Kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau telat datangnya," / "_Hajimemashite ... Miyazawa Sae desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ / Rumitnya kehidupan baru akan dimulai.

**Warn: **Yuuri fic (_but Switch-Gender_), AKB48 fic, Shoujo-ai, Typo(s)

**Note:** _I hope you all know the cast or main cast at the least_. _Or maybe the couple_.

.

.

.

.

Sial, sial, sial, sial...

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun. Padahal aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Ck.. Kalau saja ayah tidak menelponku untuk menasehatiku panjang lebar, aku pasti tidak akan kesiangan begini. Aku kan masih harus mengerjakan skipsi-ku. Hei.. Aku harus mengelesaikan skipsi tahun ini juga.

Sekarang aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku terburu-buru. Mau bagaimana lagi coba.

Ahh.. Akhirnya aku sampai di Tokyo _Daigaku_, _boku no daigaku_. Aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku dan berlari ke gedung fakultasku, _Management_ _and __Accountancy_, sambil memakai kacamataku. Aku sedikit bermasalah di mataku dalam membaca.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras. Sambil ngos-ngosan, aku berusa bicara pada Yamamoto-_sensei_ untuk menjelaskan keterlambatanku tapi Yamamoto-_sensei _keburu berkata, "Akhirnya kau datang juga Miyazawa. Kau kutunjuk untuk menjadi dosen pengganti di Kyoto _Daigaku_ selama dua bulan. Kau mau kan?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Kyoto _Daigaku_? Dosen pengganti?

"Aku.. jadi dosen pengganti.. di Kyoto.. _Daigaku_?" tanyaku memastikan. Yamamoto-_sensei_ mengangguk mantap. Aku melongo, "Apa Yamamoto-_sensei_ tidak salah orang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Miyazawa. Aku memilihmu karena kau punya prestasi yang tinggi dan pengalamanmu. Jadi aku berfikir untuk menunjukmu,"

"Tapi saya―"

Yamamoto-_sensei_ menggeleng, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau akan mulai mengajar bulan depan. Urus cutimu dari opera. _Wakarimashita_?"

"_Hai'_.." Aku menjawab lesu. Hei, bagaimana dengan Kagekidan? Siapa yang kira-kira bisa menggantikanku? Kagekidan memang mengharuskan anggotanya mencari pengganti mereka sebelum cuti.

"Miyazawa?"

"Hai.." sahutku saat Yamamoto-_sensei_ mengabsen.

"Taniguchi?"

"Hai'~"

Taniguchi? Ah, gadis pertukaran yang periang itu. Taniguchi.. Mengingatkanku pada seorang anggota cadangan Kagekidan yang sangat berbakat, Tanigawa-_san_. Eh? Tunggu! Tanigawa? Ah, aku kan bisa memintanya untuk menggantikanku.

"Baiklah kita akan segera memulai. Miyazawa-_san_ tolong jangan melamun di kelas saya,"

Seruan Yamamoto-_sensei _mengagetkanku. Aku hanya bisa nyengir melihat ekspresi geram Yamamoto-_sensei_.

.

.

.

.

"Tanigawa!"

Seorang pemuda berambut berantakan menoleh ketika aku memanggilnya. Ya, itu Tanigawa.

"Ada apa, Miyazawa-_senpai_?" jawab Tanigawa cepat. "Hei, bisakah kau berbasa-basi dulu," kataku protes. Anak ini _to the point_ sekali.

Tanigawa hanya tersenyum padaku, membuatku menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya ... Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Alis pemuda itu menyatu. "Bantuan? Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu, Miyazawa-_senpai_?"

"Mulai bulan depan aku harus menjadi dosen pengganti di Kyoto _Daigaku_ selama dua bulan. Dan selama itu, aku ingin kau menggantikanku di teater. Bisa?" terangku. Kupikir Tanigawa sedang terburu-buru, jadi lebih baik tidak ada basa-basi.

Raut muka Tanigawa berubah sumringah, "Benarkah, _senpai_? Aku ... Tentu saja aku bisa. _Arigatou, senpai_" Aku memangguk sambil tersenyum.

Namun seketika itu juga Tanigawa berubah panik. "Oh iya, aku buru-buru. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _senpai_. _Jaa_ ..."

Aku hanya memandang punggung Tanigawa _cengo_.

"Aku baru tau kalau Tanigawa itu aneh,"

.

.

.

.

Capeknya ...

Sae yang tampan ini baru saja pulang dari Osaka lho. Kagekidan tentu saja.

Kagekidan memang sedang terkenal. Tadi kami juga mendapat kabar dari Takahashi-_senpai_ bahwa kami direkrut oleh Kyoraku Yoshimoto. Yay!

Kyoraku Yoshimoto adalah agensi yang besar. Mereka banyak menghasilkan artis-artis terkenal. Keren lah pokoknya.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar _handphone_ku berbunyi. Aku segera mencari _handphone_ _flip_ku. Setelah kutemukan, aku melihat tidak ada panggilan.

Aku segera menepuk dahiku. Cih, Sae bodoh. Itu kan _ringtone_ untuk _handphone _yang satunya. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil _handphone touch screen_ku di atas meja.

"_Moshi-moshi ... Otou-san_?"

"_Sae ... Kapan kau akan pulang, hah?"_ Huh, selalu begini. Setiap menelpon, ayah selalu tiba-tiba menyentak.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali sih, _otou-san_? Aku tidak akan pulang kalau aku belum sukses,"

"_Sukses? Bagaimana bisa sukses kalau kau hanya main teater saja? Lebih baik kau di rumah, meneruskan―"_

"_Otou-san_, aku akan memulai semuanya sendiri. Sudahlah, _otou-san_. Berapa kali pun kau meminta, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum waktunya," jelasku.

"_AARGHHH ... Terserah kau saja,"_ Ayah segera menutup teleponnya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku. Dasar ayah! Bilang saja kalau khawatir.

Aku mulai merebahkan diriku di atas kasur apartemen kecilku. Mungkin aku sudah masuk ke alam mimpi kalau saja _handphone flip_ku tidak berbunyi kencang.

Kuhela nafas lalu menjawab panggilan yang bahkan aku tidak melihat dari siapa.

"_Moshi-moshi,"_

"Hn?"

"_Lho kok jawabnya gitu sih?"_ Suara itu merajuk. Siapa lagi yang merajuk padaku kalau bukan Yuuko. Dasar ...

"Sudahlah. Ada apa, Yuuko? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk nih,"

"_Benarkah? Ahh ... Begini. Takamina mengajak kita untuk merayakan direkrutnya Kagekidan besok di AKB48 _Cafe_. Kau datang kan?"_

"Iya. Aku akan datang. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi, _Yuuko"

Samar-samar aku mendengar protes Yuuko senbelum telepon kututup. Aku sudah sangat capeeekkk ...

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang ada di AKB48 _cafe_ bersama anggota Kagekidan lainnya. Seperti yang Yuuko beritahukan sebelumnya, kami merayakan direkrutnya Kagekidan kami.

Kupikir, ini adalah saat yang tetap untuk mengumumkan cutiku dari Kagekidan.

Aku berdiri lalu berdeham cukup keras, membuat para anggota lain menatapku.

"Sebenarnya begini ... Aku diminta oleh dosenku untuk menjadi dosen pengganti di Kyoto Daigaku selama dua bulan,"

Banyak diantara para anggota yang terkejut terutama Yuuko.

"Jadi ... Aku meminta Tanigawa Airi-_san_ menjadi penggantiku," lanjutku. Tanigawa berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat.

Beberapa anggota mengucapkan selalmat padaku maupun Tanigawa. Yah ... Pemuda itu sudah lama menjadi pemeran pengganti. Bukan karena tidak berbakat, dia bahkan sangat berbakat. Hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu punya keinginan menjadi pemeran utama.

Tapi diantara semuanya, Yuuko yang menatapku kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Aku tersenyum, "Apa aku harus pamer dengan mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bukan begitu ...!"

Aku kembali tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Nikmati saja perayaannya," kataku. Melihat dia menyukaiku saja, aku sudah merasa tidak enak hati. Ya, Yuuko menyukaiku. Jelas terlihat. Apalagi anggota lain yang tak henti menyuruhku berpacaran dengannya.

Tapi ... Aku tidak punya rasa padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan jika aku tidak menyukainya? Lagipula, aku memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siapapun dulu kok.

Haaahh ... _Gomen ne,_ Yuuko.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap, Miyazawa?"

Yamamoto-_sensei_ menghampiriku yang sedang menyiapkan berkas-berkas materi yang akan aku bawa ke Kyoto _Daigaku_.

Aku mengangguk pada Yamamoto-_sensei_. Kalau tidak di kampus begini, mana mungkin aku memanggilnya _sensei_.

Yamamoto-_sensei_ alias Yamamoto Sayaka adalah kakak dari Eriko, _kouhai_ di _high school_ dulu. Lagipula, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Jadi kami akrab.

"Atas nama Tokyo _Daigaku_, aku minta kau tidak memalukan. Tapi atas nama Yamamoto Sayaka, aku minta kau baik-baik saja, Sae"

Aku terkekeh, "_Wakarimashita, senpai_" godaku. Haha ... Sayaka adalah _senpai_ku sejak masih di sekolah dasar. Bahkan dia dulu yang yang mengenalkan gitar padaku. Dialah orang yang membuatku menjadi pemuda yang hanya mau mempertahankan apa yang baik menurutnya. Hehe ...

"Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai, dan jangan lupa telepon Eriko," pesan Sakaya padaku. Aku memang akan berangkat sore ini dan Sayaka tidak bisa mengantarku ke stasiun.

Oh ya, Eriko memang berkuliah di Kyoto _Daigaku_. Dua tingkat di bawahku.

"_Yokkai, captain_"

Sayaka mengacak rambutku lalu berlalu karena dipanggil guru fakultas ekonomi yang terkenal dingin itu, Nakamata Shiori.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di Kyoto sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Aku memang memilih untuk berangkat agak malam. Udara malam kan lebih sejuk.

Sampai di stasiun ternyata Eriko sudah menungguku.

"_Onii_ ... Kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau telat datangnya," protes gadis itu. Aku hanya nyengir. Malas ah meladeni dia. Aku capek.

Eriko cemberut kesal. Namun dia tidak bilang apa.

Kami sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Eriko. Aku menawarinya menyetir untuk mengurangi kekesalannya.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Sampai Eriko memecah keheningan.

"Sae-_nii_ ... Di kampusku ada banyak orang terkenal,"

"Benarkah? Contohnya?"

"Kau tau Watanabe Mayu calon dokter yang sudah menangani berbagai operasi itu?" Aku mengangguk. Watanabe Mayu bukanlah pemuda kaya yang biasa. Dia sangat cerdas. Aku saja iri. Padahal dia setingkat di bawahku.

"Lalu ada kakaknya, Watanabe Miyuki. Itu lho model terkenal yang sering muncul di majalah-majalah," Aku kembali mengangguk. "Ah! Bukankah dia _gravure_?" seruku. Eriko menggendikkan bahunya. "Bagaimana Sae-_nii_ tahu? Aku saja tidak tahu. Sae-_nii_ suka lihat begituan ya?" Eriko mulai memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. Aku terdiam tak berkutik. Aku sih sering melihat ketika membeli majalah. Tapi bener, nggak ada niat sama sekali deh.

Eriko mendengus kesal.

"Terus ada juga anak pemilik Kyoraku Yoshimoto Holdings, Kashiwagi Yuki," lanjut Eriko. Aku mengerem mobil, selain karena _traffic light_ yang menyala merah juga karena kaget.

"Kashiwagi Yuki?"

Eriko menatapku heran. Sedangkan aku menerawang ke depan. Kashiwagi-_san_, kudengar dia mengambil fakultas _managemant_ sama sepertiku. Kalau aku nantinya harus menjadi dosen pengganti di kelasnya, aku harus bersikap bagaimana?

"Eriko ..."

"_Nani o?_" Eriko menoleh padaku cepat. "Kalau aku nanti harus menjadi dosen pengganti di kelas Kashiwagi-_san_, aku harus bagaimana? Perusahaan ayahnya baru saja merekrut Kagekidan kami," tanyaku sambil kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ulang Eriko. "Tentu saja kau akan mengajar di kelasnya, Sae-_nii_"

"_Dakedo_ ..."

"Kagekidan ya Kagekidan. Mengajar ya mengajar. Kalau Kashiwagi-_san_ mengancammu tentang Kagekidan, katakan saja begitu" kata Eriko. Kenapa dia dan Saya-_nii_ mirip sekali sih?

"Memang Kashiwagi -_san_ suka mengancam?" tanyaku. Eriko dengan cepat menoleh, "Kenapa tanya padaku? _Shiranai yo_ ..."

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan, "Tadi kau bilang 'Jika Kashiwagi-_san_ mengancammu ... dan bla bla bla' tapi sebenarnya kau tidak tahu?"

Eriko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kan bilangnya 'Jika'. Lagipula walau kami seangkatan, kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dan aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya,"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan _nerd_," godaku. "Ya! Aku tidak _nerd_," protes Eriko. Kami terus adu mulut sampi di apartemen yang akan kutinggali dua bulan ke depan, empat kamar dari apartemen Eriko.

Eriko berpamitan padaku dan pergi ke apartemennya sendiri.

Aku menyeret koperku ke kamar tidur dan membongkarnya, menatanya di tempat yang sesuai. Selesai, aku ingin menyegarkan tubuh. Karenanya, aku segera mandi, menikmati air yang mengaliri tubuhku, memberikan kesegaran untuk tubuh penat ini.

Keluar kamar mandi, aku segera memakai baju―hei, aku tidak pernah memakai piyama―dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Dosen pengganti.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan _study_ku, memuaskan hobi aktingku, melanjutkan S2, dan mengabulkan impian ayah. Rencana hidup yang matang bukan?

Dan bukankah menjadi dosen pengganti bisa membantuku cepat lulus?

"Huft ..." Aku menghela nafas. Masih ada satu hari sebelum aku mengajar. Lebih baik besok aku mempelajari buku referensi dari Sayaka-_nii_ dan meminta Eriko menemaniku berkeliling daerah sekitar sini.

Kutarik selimut sampai sebatas pinggangku beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Sae-_nii_ ..."

Eriko dengan suara khasnya memanggilku yang sudah siap di depan pintu apartemen.

"Mau berkeliling? Ke mana? Toko buku?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Boleh juga,"

Eriko mengantarku ke toko buku yang bahkan tidak sampai lima menit kami tiba.

"_Irasshaimase_ ..." sambut seorang gadis cantik dan tinggi dengan kuncir kuda.

"Ah ... Nattsumii-_nee_, kami ingin mencari buku tentang _management_ dan _accoutancy_," kata Eriko. Sepertinya dia mengenal gadis itu.

Gadis ber_nametag_ 'Matsubara Natsumi' itu mengantarkan kami ke suatu sisi toko dengan buku-buku yang amat tebal. Kami mengucapkan terimakasih dan Matsubara-_san_ kembali ke meja kasir.

"Kau sering ke mari?" tanyaku pada Eriko. Dia mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Bersama teman-temanku dan kadang dosen yang dekat denganku,"

Mataku menyipit, "Dosen?"

"Iya. Namanya Suzuki Mariya-_sensei_. Dia baik dan cantik. Kami sering ke mari untuk mencari buku musik. Kapan-kapan aku akan memperkenalkan kalian," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Aku mulai mencari buku referensi yang agaknya tepat untukku.

"Menurutmu ... Bagaimana siswa-siswi yang akan kuajar nanti?" tanyaku pada Eriko tanpa memalingkan mataku dari sebuah buku yang menarik perhatianku. Buku itu bagus dari apa yang tertulis di bagian belakang sampulnya. Aku berpikir untuk membelinya jika tidak ada buku lain yang lebih menarik.

"Hm? Aku terkadang berpikir mereka sombong. Mereka jarang berbaur dengan fakultas lain," jawab Eriko yang berada beberapa rak dariku, mungkin mencari buku yang lain.

"Hmm ... _Sou ne_,"

Eriko berjalan menuju bagian majalah. Dasar wanita.

"Ahh ..." pekik Eriko. Aku terkejut dan menoleh padanya. "_Nande_?"

"Sae-_nii_, _hora! Mite!_"

Dengan mata yang menyipit, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Dia memperlihatkanku katalog baru Kyoraku Yoshimoto.

Aku membaca tentang Kyoraku yang bekerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit Saitama untuk dokter menangani jika ada artis mereka yang jatuh sakit. Di sana juga tertera, itu semua karena hubungan spesial Kashiwagi Yuki-_san_ dengan Watanabe Mayu-_san_.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Kashiwagi-_san_ dan Watanabe-_san_ memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanyaku. Kupikir, itu yang membuat Eriko tertarik, biasanya wanita kan begitu.

"Bukan yang itu, Sae-_nii_. Yang ini," Eriko menunjuk artikel di sebelah yang kubaca tadi.

"Kyoraku Yoshimoto X AKB Kagekidan. AKB Kagekidan Infinity adalah teater musikal paling bergengsi saat ini. Kami, Kyoraku Yoshimoto, mulai tertarik pada pertunjukan ..." Aku baca semua yang tertulis di sana, "Dan kami akan memuat mereka dalam kalender tahunan kami dan membuat buku pribadi AKB Kagekidan,"

Aku menegakkan kembali badanku, "Bu ... ku? AKB .. Kage ... kidan? _NANI_?"

Aku tidak percaya, kami akan dibuatkan buku pribadi. YEAH ... !

"_Omedettou, _Sae-_nii_!" kata Eriko menyelamatiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, lega. Aku terlalu bahagia, sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Walaupun, ini masih bulan Juli. Haha ...

Seseorang berdehem pada kami, aku dan Eriko menoleh padanya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang menatap kami tajam. Dia memakai baju panjang di musim panas ini dan _sweater_ hitam. Wanita itu memegangi perutnya yang agak buncit. Kupikir dia sedang hamil.

"Jangan membuat keributan di toko buku," katanya. Suaranya merdu. Hei, hei, aku tidak jatuh hati padanya.

"Ahh ... Nag― Yamauchi-_sensei_ ... _Sumimasen deshita_," kata Eriko lalu membungkuk hormat. Aku pun ikut membungkuk kikuk.

"Yamamoto Eriko? Kau itu, jarang-jarang kau membuat keributan," kata wanita itu tersenyum. Eriko hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Dan ini ..." Wanita yang dipanggil Yamauchi-_sensei_ itu menyipitkan matanya padaku, seakan mau menelanjangiku saja.

"Ini ... Dia yang akan menjadi dosen pengganti di fakultas _management and accoutancy_ besok, Yamauchi-_sensei_" jelas Eriko. Aku tersenyum canggung padanya.

"_Hajimemashite ... Miyazawa Sae desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," _Kupikir dia juga dosen di fakultas yang sama, melihat dari buku yang dibawanya.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Ahh ... Miyazawa-_san_? _Yoroshiku onegashimasu_. Yamauchi Mariya _desu_. _Originally _Nagao Mariya," kata Yamauchi-_san_. Dia terkekeh kecil dan aku ikut terkekeh. Kupikir dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia mudah mencairkan suasana.

"Kau besok mengajar kelas Kashiwagi-_san_ lho," katanya. Aku mengangguk, "_Hai'_. Apakah sisiwa kelas itu mudah diajar, Yamauchi-_san_?" tanyaku.

"Mm ... Mereka lumayan sulit. Kau tahu lah, anak orang kaya. Berjuanglah!" katanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Hai'_..."

"Oh iya, jangan panggil Yamauchi. Kudengar kau 23 tahun ya?" Aku mengguk, "Aku masih 26. Panggil saja Mariya atau apapun asal jangan Maricha ya? Nanti suamiku marah," Dia tertawa lagi. Aku dan Eriko ikut tertawa.

"Ahh ... Yamauchi -_sensei_ pencemburu ya?" timpal Eriko. "Eh? Apa suami Mariya-_san_ juga dosen dan mengajar di Kyoto _Daigaku_?" tanyaku.

Mariya-_san_ tersenyum, "Begitulah. Kami bertemu di sana, sebagai mahasiswa. Kebetulan kami bisa menjadi dosen dan mengajar dengan cepat bersama. Namanya Yamauchi Suzuran, dosen kedokteran," Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kalau di kampus, kami biasanya memanggil mereka Suzuo-_sensei_ dan Mariyagi-_sensei_," kata Eriko. Aku kembali mengangguk. Wah ... Yamauchi-_san_ sangat pintar-pintar. Mereka bisa menjadi dosen di usia muda. _Sugoii_ ...

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan toko buku berdinding kaca itu. Mobil itu membunyikan klakson lalu membuka kaca jendelanya. Seorang pria tampan dengan gaya _cool_ memberi tanda ke arah kami. Ia juga tersenyum padaku dan Eriko.

"_Naa_ ... Suzuo sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu ya. Miyazawa-_san_, _Good Luck_," Dia menepuk pundakku. Seketika aku merasakan hawa suram di belakang leherku, "_Jaa ne_~" kata Mariya-_san_ pada kami. Kami hanya bisa membalas dan tersenyum.

Mariya-_san_ menghampiri Yamauchi-_san_ yang keluar dari mobilnya. Dari dalam toko aku bisa mendengar suara Yamauchi-_san_, "Maricha, _dare_?"

Aku hanya tersenyum _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya. Sekarang aku tahu, betapa pencemburunya Yamauchi-_san_.

Dan mengingat kata-kata Mariya-_san_, kurasa besok adalah hari yang berat untukku. Huuh ...

Aku membawa buku yang sedari tadi kupegang ke kasir. Kuputuskan untuk membelinya.

**To be Next Stage**

_Yokatta_! _Fanfic_ ini berkelanjutan .

_Prologue_-nya banyaaakkk banget _typo(s)_ Hiks ... Dan maaf ya, itu kuraaangg banget persiapannya. _Publish_ di sekolah, karena malu sama temen-temen kalau _mungkin_ bakal liat . Apalagi awalan dan akhirannya belum sempet bikin. Makanya banyak _typo(s)_ dan ini **bukan**___drabble_.

Saya nggak tahu kapan _fanfic_ ini selesai. Saya Cuma mau mengalir aja #eeaa

_Spoiler_ saja, tiap _chapter_nya berganti PoV dari _main cast_. Tapi ... **betapa sulitnya jadi **Yukirin

Ngomongin soal judul sih, ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Perahu Kertas', tahu kan? Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi di bagian belakang buku kan Dee bilang kalau nama 'Perahu Kertas' itu diambil dari perahu kertas yang menghubungkan Kugy dan Keenan. Nah ... Berhubung yang menghubungkan Sae-_nii_ dan Yukirin adalah AKB Kagekidan '_Infinity_', aku ambil itu untuk judulnya ;p

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu, AKB Kagekidan Infinity itu teater musikal yang pernah dimainkan oleh anggota AKB48. Pemeran utamanya Akimoto Sayaka/Takahashi Minami atau Miyazawa Sae/Kashiwagi Yuki. Pemeran tetapnya sih ada Iwasa Misaki, Yonezawa Rumi, Sato Natsuki, Nakatsuka Tomomi, Nakata Chisato, Katayama Haruka, Nonaka Misato, Uchida Mayumi, Nakaya Sayaka dan Tanabe Miku.

Sepertinya, saya akan lebih menonjolkan _member_ yang _kurang_ terkenal. Saya adalah pendukung _member_ kurang terkenal jadi mohon dimaklumi .

Saya yakin pasti ada yang merasa 'gimanaa gitu' sama tokoh Nagao Mariya atau Jo Eriko di sini. Hehe ... Jujur saja, saya mengoshikan mereka. Walau ... yah ... Eriko sudah lulus dari NMB.

Saya menerima _request_ kok #halah#. Tapi masih diusahakan ya? Soalnya kan berusaha disumpel-sumpelin ke _plot_nya. Hehe ...

Saya juga menerima _challange_. Asal jangan KojiYuu atau RenAiri aja. Tapi _challage_nya pilih-pilih . #apaan?

_Thank you very~ much for my first reviewer _**miinaoshi** :)

_Jaa_ ... **miinaoshi**_-san_, MaYuki sudah dan akan lebih banyak muncul kok (_spoiler_). Kalo soal AtsuMina ... err ... entahlah. _Fanfic_ akan lebih menonjolkan anggota _kurang_ terkenal. Dan lagi, Takamina sudah terlanjur saya buat jadi cewek . Apa Acchan yang jadi cowok? XD Atau Acchan yang muncul sesekali?

Iya, **Guest**-_san_. Sae di-gender :) Terima kasih usulnya. Soal RPF, saya sebenarnya sudah tahu jauh sebelum RPF pertama yang saya buat. Tapi entahlah, saya rasa FFn adalah tempat terbaik untuk mem-_publish_ _fanfis _saya. Dan sesuai yang _guest-san_ minta, saya taruh juga di blog saya. Jadi jika terganggu di fandom ini, silahkan ke blog saya .

Begitulah, **twintail**_-san_. Genking-_nii_ (abaikan saja panggilan _nii_) sama Akigori aku jadiin cowok. Di _chapter_ ini menyusul Sayanee (atau Sayanii?), Suzuo, Airi, sama Mayuyu :)

_Chapter_ depan _member_ lain yang akan tampil (sejauh saya menulis sampai saat ini) adalah Nakaya Sayaka, Watanabe Mayu, dan Matsui Rena.


	3. A Kashiwagi

**Chapter ****2****: ****A Kashiwagi**

**Disclaimer:** Them-self, God, Their Family, Their Management, AKB48, Their Fans

**Author:** Hasegawa Arisa

**Genre:** Romace, Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Main Cast (Later): **Miyazawa Sae and Kashiwagi Yuki

**Other Cast:** Nakaya Sayaka, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Rena, Iriyama Anna

**PoV for This Chapter:** Kashiwagi Yuki

**Summary:** Aku seorang Kashiwagi. Kashiwagi yang tidak punya beragam ekspresi. Kashiwagi yang selalu mendapat nilai 'sempurna'. Kashiwagi yang keras kepala. Kashiwagi yang tidak suka dilawan. Kashiwagi yang keras dan rapuh. Tapi … Kashiwagi adalah Kashiwagi. Yuki adalah Yuki.

**Warn: **Yuuri fic (_but Switch-Gender_), AKB48 fic, Shoujo-ai, Typo(s)

**Note:** _I hope you all know the cast or main cast at the least_. _Or maybe the couple_.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Sinar matahari benar-benar menyilaukan mataku.

"Tutup gordennya. Aku masih ingin tidur," kataku sambil memalingkan tubuhku, membelakangi gorden yang dibuka lebar oleh _maid_.

"_Dakedo_ … _Ojousama_ harus bangun," katanya. Dia adalah _maid_ pribadiku. Ia lebih dekat denganku lebih dari siapapun.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku tidak mau kuliah hari ini. Aku mau istirahat saja," kataku. Tadi malam aku pulang larut karena Mayuyu mengajakku pergi dan ban mobilnya harus bocor.

"Watanabe-_san_ menelpon akan segera datang satu jam lagi," kata Nakayan, _maid_ku. Aku segera menyibak selimut dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu Mayuyu-_kun_ benar-benar menelpon atau itu hanya bualan Nakayan saja. Tapi … Agar aku selalu terlihat cantik di mata Mayuyu, aku harus bersiap-siap.

Aku melepas piyama tipisku dan membuangnya di keranjang. Aku menuangkan aroma terapi ke _bathtub_ yang sudah di siapkan Nakayan. Merasa kurang banyak, aku menambahkan air panas ke dalamnya. Setelah cukup aku segera mematikan kran dan memasukinya. Merasakan segarnya air membuatku tenang.

Aku tidak lama-lama berendam di _bathtub_. Aku segera membilas tubuhku di _shower_.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua ritual mandiku, aku mengenakan piyama mandi dan keluar kamar mandi. Membuka lemari besarku dan mencari pakaian yang akan kugunakan nanti. Aku segera memakai semuanya.

Hari ini aku memakai celana pendek dan juga baju bercorak bunga. Aku menyiapkan beberapa buku lalu mendudukkan diri di meja rias, mulai merias diriku.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku turun ke bawah. Aku melihat ayah dan ibu di meja makan.

"Yuki … Makanlah dulu," kata ibu. Aku mengangguk dan duduk menikmati sarapanku. "Jadi … Kapan kalian menikah, Yuki?" tanya ayahku. Aku tersedak dan langsung meraih gelas air mineral.

"Papa …" protesku. Ayah hanya tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas, "Mayuyu masih ini menyelesaikan kuliah dan bekerja," Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk.

Aku berpamitan tepat saat Mayuyu menjemputku. Kusambut ia dengan riang.

Mayuyu sangat pintar. Tapi karena itu dia jadi sibuk dan kami jadi jarang bertemu. Dulu dia selalu menjemputku. Tapi sekarang, seminggu sekali saja sudah cukup.

"_Ohayou_, Mayuyu-_kun_" sapaku. Dia tersenyum singkat dan menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku ikut tersenyum. Dia pasti sangat merindukanku.

Mayuyu mencium keningku dan mengajakku masuk mobilnya. Mayuyu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Lalu ia duduk di kursi kemudi.

.

.

Kami sampai di Kyoto _Daigaku_. Dia menurunkanku di depan fakultas tempatku belajar. Sedangkan dia kembali melanjutkan ke gedung fakultas kedokteran yang agak jauh.

Aku merasa ... ada yang aneh dari Mayuyu. Dia lebih ... kaku dari biasanya.

Memikirkan Mayuyu membuatku berjalan menunduk. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang di tangga gedung.

"Ahh ... _Sumimasen_," kataku melihat buku yang ia bawa hampir jatuh. Untung tidak sampai jatuh semua.

"_Daijoubu_ ..." sahut pemuda itu. Aku mendongak. Kakinya panjang, penampilannya lebih rapi dari mahasiswa lain namun santai, ada sekitar lima atau enam buku di tangannya, juga sebuah kacamata yang membingkai matanya. _Ka- Kakkoi_ ...

"Eh? Kashiwagi-_san_?" gumam pemuda itu. Aku memangguk dan dibalas senyum hangatnya. Aku masih melongo ketika dia berjalan melewatiku.

Eh? Hei, darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Aa―" Aku tidak jadi berkata karena pemuda itu sudah jauh dari pandanganku. Tapi benar-benar … Dia sangat tampan. Hei, aku tidak jatuh cinta kok. Aku masih pada Mayuyu. Tapi dia memang keren kok.

.

.

.

.

Sahabatku, Matsui Rena duduk di bangkunya tepat saat seorang teman yang lain berkata bahwa seorang yang asing menuju kelas kami. Kami segera duduk rapi, dan tepat dengan orang itu di pintu masuk.

Ahh ... Dia kan pemuda yang tadi kutabrak di tangga. Apakah dia mahasiswa baru di kelas ini?

Kami semua diam melihat ia yang berdiri di tengah depan kami. Seorang teman berseru, "Hei, carilah tempat duduk," Seorang yang lain menyahut, "Sebelum Katayama-_sensei_ datang," Lalu seorang gadis di pojok ikut bersuara, "Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku," dan para gadis mulai menawari pemuda itu tempat duduk. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Rena ..." panggilku pada sahabatku, "Hm?"

"Menurutmu dia siapa?" tanyaku pelan. Rena menoleh padaku, "Dosen pengganti,"

Aku terkejut, "Hah?" Namun Rena hanya tersenyum padaku. Kalau pemuda itu dosen pengganti, berarti dia sangat pintar dong. Mayuyu saja belum jadi dosen pengganti. Wow ... Tapi dia masih sangat muda, mungkin sebaya kami.

"_Jaa_ ... _Sensei_, kita akan belajar apa hari ini?" tanya Rena enteng. Semua mata di kelas ini mengarah _kami_, atau tepatnya pada Rena.

Pemuda di depan kelas itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"_Arigatou_, err―" Rena tersenyum, "Matsui Rena _desu_," Pemuda itu terkekeh, "_Naa_ ... _Arigatou_, Matsui-_san_. Hari ini saya akan membagi kalian dalam 6 kelompok dan masing-masing akan saya beri tugas. Namun sebelumnya, saya akan memperkenalkan diri,"

Pemuda yang benar dosen pengganti itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke para murid yang pipinya memerah malu akibat kata-kata mereka tadi dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil kapur dan menuliskan namanya di papan. Jujur kuakui, tulisannya seperti guru TK.

"_Hajimmemashite ... _Miyazawa Sae _desu_. Aku dosen pengganti Katayama-_s__ensei_ dari Tokyo _Daigaku_ ditugaskan mengajar kelas lain sementara ini. Aku masih 23 tahun. Jadi jangan terlalu formal," kata pemuda itu.

Kelas kami hening selama beberapa saat. Ada apa sih? Rena hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika kuberi isyarat.

"HEEE?! MIYAZAWA SAE?" Beberapa mahasiswa berteriak kencang. Aku, Rena, dan Miyazawa-_sensei_ menutup telinga kami cepat.

Kami melepaskan tangan dari telinga kami ketika banyak mahasiswa yang mulai berbisik-bisik dan beberapa menatap Miyazawa-_sensei_.

Miyazawa-_sensei_ tersenyum aneh, "_Gomen, gomen_. Tapi di sini aku bukan sebagai anggota AKB Kagekidan. Aku di sini sebagai dosen pengganti kalian. Jadi, mohon dibedakan" katanya.

Aku terdiam. Dia pemuda yang dewasa. Walau umur kami tidak berjarak jauh, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kashiwagi-_san_ …"

Aku menoleh kepada seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang, ia adalah salah satu teman sekelasku. "Ya?"

"Miyazawa-_sensei_ … Memanggilmu," katanya sambil menunjuk ruang kelas kami dengan dagunya. Apa ini tentang presentasi kelompok kami?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas kami.

"Miyazawa-_sensei_?" Aku memanggilnya pelan. Apa tugas kami bermasalah?

Miyazawa-_sensei_ berdiri dari tempatnya sambil terus membaca laporan kami. Tiba-tiba ia menutup laporan kami dan menatapku.

"Dari semua anggota kelompokmu, kurasa …" Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan benar, Kashiwagi-_san_"

Aku menunduk. Apa yang salah? Aku sudah mewawancarai berbagai sumber dan _browsed_ di _internet_. Kenapa masih salah?

"Kau tahu, Kashiwagi-_san_. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita ketahui tanpa melakukannya sendiri. Apa kau percaya pada orang-orang yang wawancarai? Apakah jika kau melakukannya, rasanya akan sama seperti yang mereka rasakan?" Miyazawa-_sensei_ terus mengkritik laporan kami, tepatnya pada bagian yang kukerjakan.

Miyazawa-_sensei_ memukulkan laporan itu ke tanganku. "Perbaiki secepatnya,"

Apa? Apa katanya? Perbaiki? Aku … Tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Sial …

Miyazawa-_sensei_ berhenti berjalan keluar ketika aku meneriakinya.

"Aku … Aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Seburuk apapun nilai yang kudapat, aku selalu mendapat A atau B. aku tidak pernah mendapat C seperti ini. Ayahku adalah donatur universitas ini," teriakku kesal.

"Kashiwagi-_san_ ... Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan saat kau merasa bisa mendapatkannya," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Apa? Apa yang dia maksud? Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku baru akan kembali teriak ketika dia menyela, "Apa gunanya kau kuliah kalau hasil yang kau dapatkan tidak sebanding dengan kemampuanmu. Kau punya bakat, tapi … tidak pada kelakuanmu,"

Aku mundur dari posisiku selangkah, "_Nani_?"

Miyazawa-_sensei_ kembali tersenyum padaku, "Datanglah padaku kapan saja kau membutuhkan bantuanku," Lalu ia benar-benar pergi.

Aku tertunduk, "_Kuso sensei_," kataku pelan.

.

.

"Apa ada hal yang menyusahmu hari ini?"

Nakayan dengan cekatan mengambil tasku dan menaruhnya di meja belajar putihku.

Aku hanya diam dan melempar tubuhku ke ranjang putihku. Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Sayaka ..."

Nakayan mengangkat wajahnya, berhenti dari aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Dia begitu hafal tingkah lakuku. Saat aku memanggil nama kecilnya, artinya aku membutuhkannya, sebagi teman. "Ya? ... Yuki,"

"Aku dapat nilai C pertamaku," kataku lagi. Nakayan tersenyum, "Lalu?"

Aku tidak tahu, tapi air mataku tiba-tiba menetes. Satu persatu namun semakin banyak, "Akhirnya ada ..."

Kuusap air mataku beberapa kali, "Ada orang yang menganggapku sebagai 'Yuki' bukan 'Kashiwagi', seperti Sayaka menganggap Yuki. Bukan Kashiwagi menganggap Nakaya,"

Nakayan kembali tersenyum. Dia mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Dengan hati-hati, Nakayan memelukku.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah kau sedih? Kau ... tidak bisa terima mendapat C bukan?"

Aku sesegukan. "Belum pernah ada yang memberiku nilai C sebelumnya. Bahkan profesor sekalipun. Tapi ... yang memberiku ... dosen pengganti yang hanya dua tingkat diatasku. Sayaka aku ..."

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Nafasku tersengal. Sesak.

Nakayan menghela nafas, "Beginilah ... rasanya," Aku mendongak, "Terkadang, kau harus menerima kenyataanmu yang sesungguhnya. Tidak selamanya kau senang diselimuti kebohongan, Yuki. Dan ... Cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri,"

"_Demo, watashi_ ..."

"Kupikir ..." Nakayan memotong ucapanku tiba-tiba, "Lebih baik tanyakan pada dosen penggantimu, apa salahmu dan apa yang harus kau perbaiki,"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Nakayan. Bukan kah denganku bertanya, semua akan lebih jelas. Yosh aku mengerti.

"_Wakarimashita_," kataku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Miyazawa-_sensei_ ..."

Aku berlari kecil di koridor kampusku. Miyazawa-_sensei_ menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku. "_Nande_?"

Aku berhenti tepat sebelum menabraknya. "Boleh ... saya minta tolong?"

Miyazawa-_sensei_ tersenyum, "Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku menunduk malu, "Apa ..." Miyazawa-_sensei_ mulai menaikkan alisnya, "Apa yang harus kuperbaiki dalam laporanku?"

Miyazawa-_sensei_ tertawa lalu menjelaskan hal-hal yang perlu ia perbaiki. "Ayahmu punya perusahaan besar, Kashiwagi-_san_. Kau bisa mencoba bekerja di sana satu atau dua hari. Lalu buat laporanmu tentang hal-hal apa saja yang dibutuhkan dan ..."

Aku mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan Miyazawa-_sensei_. Benar kata Nakayan, lebih baik begini dari pada kebingungan sendiri.

"_Wakarimashita_?"

Aku mengangguk tegas, "_Hai_' ..." Miyazawa-_sensei_ tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi ... Kashiwagi-_san_," Aku mengangguk. Miyazawa-_sensei_ berbalik lalu melangkah menuju gerbang kampus ini.

Aku juga berbalik. Tapi tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu lalu mencengram lenganku.

"_Dare_?"

Aku mendongak mendengar suara yang amat kukenali itu. Suara … seorang Watanabe Mayu.

"Miyazawa-_sensei_ …" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Mayuyu itu protektif. Aku tidak mau membuat kecemburuannya meluap-luap.

Mayuyu melepaskan _pelukannya_. "Miyazawa?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, "Dosen pengganti Katayama-_sensei_ dari Tokyo _Daigaku_,"

Mayuyu mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo pulang!"

Aku terkikik kecil lalu mengangguk. "Kau longgar akhir-akhir ini, Mayuyu. Aku senang,"

Mayuyu mengandeng tanganku. Aku rindu sekali dengan hal-hal kecil semacam ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Mayuyu. Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Uh …

"_Atashi mo_ …" kataku malu-malu. "_Shiteiru_," katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Mayuyu menjemputku hari ini. Dia bilang, ia mau menghabiskan hari ini bersamaku. Aku sangat senang. Sudah lama kami tidak jalan-jalan berdua.

Kami pergi menonton film, ke taman, makan siang di restoran, dan terakhir ke taman bermain.

"Aku sangat senang …" kataku dalam perjalanan pulang kami. Mayuyu tersenyum padaku, "Aku juga,"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bigini," Aku menelangkupkan tanganku bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Mayuyu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman kecil, beberapa komplek dari rumahku.

"_Nande,_ Mayuyu?" tanyaku heran. Mayuyu hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku memperhatikannya yang menuju pintu mobil di sampingku. Ia membukanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku kebingungan sampai Mayuyu menarik tanganku keluar. Ia menuntunku ke bangku taman itu. Aku terus menatapnya bingung.

"Mayuyu …"

Mayuyu menghadapku. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," katanya bersimpuh di depanku. Aku mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Tanpa orang lain," katanya lagi. "Mayuyu …"

Mayuyu berdiri, mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," katanya lalu perlahan memiringkan kepalanya, menciumku.

Aku hanya menutup mataku dan membalasnya kecil. Kami hanya ingin terus begini. Bisakah?

Mayuyu terpaksa melepas ciuman kami ketika _handphone_nya berdering.

Ketika ia sudah selesai, Mayuyu mengajakku pulang. Tentu saja, masing-masing dari kami sama-sama kikuk.

Saat kami sampai di rumahku, kami berpisah dengan hanya saling melambaikan tangan. Aku benar-benar malu …

.

.

.

.

Dua hari ini aku mengambil cuti dari universitas. Aku hanya mengikuti kata Miyazawa-_sensei_, bekerja untuk dua hari di kantor ayah. Aku tentu hanya bekerja di kantor cabang. Ayah tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja di kantor pusat di Tokyo.

"_Ohayou_, Kashiwagi-_san_ …"

Kata-kata seperti itu banyak kuterima dari para pegawai pagi ini. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan tersenyum.

Ayah menempatkanku di posisi _manager_ dengan dibantu _manager_ sesungguhnya. Dan karena aku lumayan sering berkunjung ke sini, aku sudah diketahui dan dihormati di sini. Apalagi dua hari ini aku akan jadi _manager_ mereka.

Aku begitu menikmati ketika para pegawai menyapaku, saat-saat aku masuk ke ruangan, juga waktu beberapa berkas sampai ke tanganku.

Yaah … Setidaknya aku menikmatinya sampai beberapa tumbuk berkas ada di mejaku.

"Kenapa kau menyerahiku banyak sekali berkas?" Aku berkata kesal pada Iriyama-_san_, _manager_ asli perusahaan ayah.

Iriyama-_san_ membungkuk kecil padaku. "Maaf, Kashiwagi-_san_. Tapi inilah yang biasanya saya kerjakan. Dan mohon maaf, sebenarnya Anda kurang cepat dalam bekerja sehingga berkas-berkasnya jadi menumpuk," katanya padaku.

Aku tertohok. "Lalu bagaimana yang benar?" kataku agak menyentak.

Iriyama-_san_ mulai mengajariku sedikit-sedikit. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apalagi aku sudah pusing karena berkas-berkas ini. Sial …

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku pusing," teriakku kesal.

.

.

Jam makan siang, aku ingin pergi ke restoran untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi Iriyama-_san_ meyakinkanku jika aku ke restoran aku akan memakan banyak waktu sedangkan berkas-berkas di mejaku seakan terus bertambah.

Jadilah aku di sini … kantin. Aku hanya memesan semangkuk kari dan segelas jus jambu untuk makan siangku. Aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Tentu saja, aku terbiasa makan di restoran saat makan siang dan jarang aku menikmati makanan semacam ini.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku sedari tadi. Menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu mengusap bulu kudukku sendiri. Kantin ini memang tidak begitu ramai. Kebanyakan dari pegawai kantor membawa _ bento_ masing-masing.

"Bagaimana, Kashiwagi-_san_?"

Aku menoleh cepat pada seorang yang bicara padaku. Aku memandang kaget pada Miyazawa-_sensei_ yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang depan kantin.

"Miyazawa-_sensei_ …!"

Miyazawa-_sensei_ berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di depanku. "Jadi apa yang kau rasakan, Kashiwagi-_san_?"

Aku melengkungkan bibirku. "Aku sangat pusing. Bagaimana mungkin berkas-berkas datang tanpa henti ke mejaku? Benar-benar,"

"Lalu?" kata Miyazawa-_sensei_ lagi. Apanya yang 'lalu'?

"Iriyama-_san_ bilang aku bekerja kurang cepat. Bagaimana aku bisa cepat kalau pekerjaannya sebanyak itu? Huh …" jawabku.

Miyazawa-_sensei_ tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Segera selesaikan makanmu lalu kembali ke ruanganmu. Di sana, ambil buku dan tuliskan semua yang kau rasakan tadi. Aku tunggu laporanmu," katanya lalu benar-benar pergi.

Miyazawa-_sensei_ … Seenaknya saja datang dan pergi.

.

.

Aku masih mengikuti saran Miyazawa-_sensei_. Aku menuliskan semua yang kurasakan selama bekerja di sebuah buku.

Aku baru saja memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku ketika Iriyama-_san_ masuk ke ruangan.

"Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi berkas yang masuk. Jadi mohon Kashiwagi-_san_ untuk menyelesaikan semua berkas ini," katanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk bosan.

Ternyata jadi wanita karir tidak semudah yang selama ini kubayangkan. Huh …

Tapi setidaknya, berkas ini tidak akan menumpuk lagi.

Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong rasanya tadi berkas di sini kanan lebih sedikit dari yang kiri. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi lebih banyak?

Ah, entahlah …

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil menuliskan laporanku dengan baik. Bahkan dipuji oleh Miyazawa-_sensei_.

Walaupun Miyazawa-_sensei_ bilang … _"Kenapa jadi _manager_? Kenapa tidak mulai dari pegawai kecil saja? Itu akan menambah pengalamanmu, Kashiwagi-_san_"_

Tapi setidaknya Miyazawa-_sensei_ memuji kerja kerasku selama menangani berkas-berkas menyebalkan itu. Haha …

Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir untuk ikut kelas tambahan. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin ikut sejak dulu, tapi ayah bilang tidak perlu. Tapi kurasa sekarang―karena kata-kata Miyazawa-_sensei_ dan Nakayan―waktunya aku untuk ikut kelas itu.

Yosh! Aku akan ikut.

**To be Next Stage**

Nyaaannn … Saya rasa Rin-_chan_ sangat OOC un … .

Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat Rin-_chan_. Jadi mohon dimaafkan :P

Saya sudah nonton 'Infinity' berkali-kali un, tapi masih tidak bisa meresapi Rin-_chan_ nyaaann … T^T

Un … Sebenarnya saya tidak yakin kalau Nakayan deket sama Yukirin nyaann. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, ya sudahlah un.

Oh ya, oh ya, udah pada nonton AKB0048 Next Stage belum? Saya belum . Pengen nonton deh … Kalau _download_ sih sebenarnya Cuma 147 Mb un ._.

Ngomong-ngomong ya … Saya bikin _polling_ nih. Saya kan pengen bikin _fanfict_ baru. _Polling_nya sih tentang _couple_ mana yang akan saya bikin. Kalo boleh saya sarankan, _vote_ SuzuYagi atau AiJo aja. Saya pernah mencoba bikin AiJo tapi belum ada satu halaman saya hapus karna terlalu aneh un . Kalo SuzuYagi sama sekali belum pernah buat nyaaann … Pernah mau coba buat tapi ide yang mengalir malah M _content_ un XD

Oh ya … Kalian juga bisa baca di _blog_ saya nyaaan … di .com … Tapi di sana _update_nya tidak secepat di FFn un. Paling juga _chapter _ini yang saya _publish_ di sana lebih cepat.

Saya rencananya mau nulis _chapter_ 3 nya kalau ini udah _publish_. Tapi berhubung _chapter_ 2 ini selesainya Cuma 4 hari setelah saya _publish_ yang _chapter_ 1, ya … kayaknya masih lama deh. Hehe …

Saya ngomong nyaann sama un ini Cuma pengaruh dari _oshi_ saya kok :P

Harunyan-_nee_ kan sering dipanggil Nyannyan, dan berpindahlah itu ke sini . Kalau un itu bukan dari Deidara kok -_- Dari SuzuYagi waktu bilang '_Suzuchan to Marichan no ohashi un_ …' artinya 'Cerita Suzuchan dan Marichan …'

Tapi saya sedang galau T^T Ada temen yang suka YuiYagi (Yokoyama Yui X Nagao Mariya) bilang kalau Yuihan nggak pernah pose cium ke orang lain selain Mariyagi. Padahal kan Suzuo juag pernah pose cium Minarun dan kawan-kawan. Nyaaaan … Saya berapi-api .

Sebenarnya ada _fandom_ AKB0048 un … Tapi rasanya kalau saya _publish_ di sana kurang cocok deh. Kan yang saya tulis di _real life_ bukan _anime_ :( Tapi saya ada rencana bikin di sana deh. Ehehe …

Sepertinya saya terlalu sering memakai emotikon . ya? Hehe … _My favorite emoticon _nyaaaannn.

Ngomong-ngomong ya, saya berpikir untuk membuat _prequel_ _fanfict_ ini. Sebenarnya saya pikir itu untuk _prologue_nya, tapi sudah terlanjur di_publish_. Hehe …

**Twintail-**_**san**_ … _Arigatou_ _ne_, reviewnya :D Remon? Miorin? Remon mengingatkanku pada Monta . Sakippe? Ah! Jadi dapat ide. _Arigatou_, Twintail-_san_ :D Sakippe sebenarnya mau muncul di _chapter_ '_Boku wa … Miyazawa Sae desu_' kemarin. Tapi nggak jadi. Hehe …

_Yokkai_, **Faradea** …

Berhubung **Sakura no Shiori**__sudah saya balas lewat PM, tidak usah dibahas di sini #plakk


	4. Seishun Girls

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Them-self, God, Their Family, Their Management, AKB48, Their Fans

_**Author**_**:** Hasegawa Arisa

_**Genre**_**:** Romace, Friendship

_**Rated**_**:** T

_**Cast**_**:** Miyazawa Sae and Kashiwagi Yuki

_**Other Cast:**_ Jo Eriko (_as_ Yamamoto Eriko), Nonaka Misato, Ooya Shizuka, Nagao Mariya, Yamauchi Suzuran, Watanabe Mayu, Oshima Yuuko, Matsubara Natsumi

_**PoV for This Chapter**_**:** Miyazawa Sae

_**Summary**_**:** "_Ohayou_, Nonaka-_sensei_"/ "Ooya-_san_?"/ "Kalungku hilang ..."/Alisku bertaut/"Dari Suzuo-_kun_ ..."/ "Waahh ... Kalau begitu semangat ya!"/ "Memangnya kapan pelajaran Miyazawa-_sensei_ menyenangkan?"/ "Yukirin-_chan_. Rin-_chan_,"/"Baiklah, Sae-_senpai_,"/ "Yuuko, berhenti berteriak. Telingaku berdenging tahu,"/ "Sae-_nii_,"/"Kalau saat itu kau tidak meninggalkan rumah Paman―"/"Suzuki-_san_ akan memarahimu," potongku cepat.

_**Warn**_**: **_Switch-Gender_, AKB48 fic, Typo(s)

_**Note**_**:** _I hope you all know the cast or main cast at least_. _Or maybe the couple_.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun terus dari tadi, Sae-_nii_?"

Eriko masih terus mengayuh sepedanya. Dia pasti heran melihatku yang agak melamun hari ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang Ayah," sahutku "... tentang usahanya,"

"Hn?" Eriko bergumam bingung padaku.

Gadis mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku lalu jalan dan kembali padaku.

"Aku juga berpikir untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," kataku lagi. Aku suka mengajar. Entah kenapa. Tapi aku rindu _Kagekidan_, rindu teman-temanku.

Eriko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau baru di sini seminggu, _Onii_"

Aku terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar manis. "Seingatku aku baru saja melihat seorang anak perempuan yang menangis karena bolanya hilang," kataku menggodanya.

Pipi Eriko memerah malu, "Ja- jangan ingat itu! Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan ini?" katanya kesal. Eriko benar-benar, "Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Kemarin saja kau masih seorang gadis kecil," kataku.

Eriko menatapku aneh. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau ayahku dan aku akan menikah begitu!"

Aku kembali tertawa, "Memangnya aku kebapakan?"

Eriko mengangguk cepat, "Un. Kau mirip ayah dan Saya-_nii_. Tapi karena Sae-_nii_ ..." Eriko mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit pagi Kyoto, "... Aku jadi merindukan mereka. Apalagi Saya-_nii_,"

Aku tersenyum maklum. Pasti sudah lama Sayaka dan Eriko tidak bertemu. Memang Sayaka sih yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo saat itu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Sayaka?" tanyaku ragu. Eriko mendengus geli, "Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Jangan panggil orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu,"

Aku berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke wilayah _Kyodai_. "Kalau aku kembali ke Tokyo, ikutlah!"

Eriko yang menyusulku cepat, menoleh padaku, "Hah?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Sayaka? Lagipula aku bisa memberimu tiket cuma-cuma menonton pertunjukan _comeback_ku di _Kagekidan_ nanti," tawarku. Menggiurkan bukan? Saat ini banyak orang kehilangan kesempatan menonton _Kagekidan_ karena tiketnya diundi, tahu.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," kata Eriko lalu berbelok ke parkiran sepeda. Aku mengikutinya.

Tepat saat aku turun dari sepedaku, sepeda lain sampai di sampingku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat.

Seorang gadis manis, cantik, berkulit putih dengan wajah tirus turun dari sepedanya. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Aa― _Ohayou_, Miyazawa-_sensei_" katanya. Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat padanya, "_Ohayou_, Nonaka-_sensei_"

Nonaka Misato, itu namanya. Dia dosen departemen ekonomi. Jurusan yang juga kugeluti. Yah ... Aku mengambil departemen _management, accountancy_ juga departemen ekonomi. Yah ... Walau ketiganya sama-sama dari Fakultas Ekonomi sih. Haha ... Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengambil departemen seni. Di _Todai_ tidak ada sih. Memang ada institut tersendiri untuk seni.

Sedikit banyak aku belajar juga dari Nonaka-_san_. Yah ... Lagipula Nonaka-_san_ tidak _segalak_ Nakamata-_san_. Oh ya, Nakamata Shiori itu dosen fakultas ekonomi yang mengajarku di _Todai_.

Eriko juga membungkuk pada Nonaka-_san_. Gadis yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri itu pamit pergi ketika melihat beberapa temannya.

Aku dan Nonaka-_san_ berjalan bersama. Mengingat kami mengajar di fakultas yang sama, gedung departemen kami bersebelahan. Ngomong-ngomong, gedung departemen _management_ dan gedung departemen _accountancy_ jadi satu karena banyak yang mengambil dua departemen ini sekaligus.

Aku mulai bertanya beberapa hal pada Nonaka-_san_. Yah ... Sekaligus mengejar ketertinggalanku di _Todai_.

Nonaka-_san_ mengajariku banyak hal tentang _ekonomi_.

"Ah! Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa _bercerita_ lebih banyak, Miyazawa-_sensei_" kata Nonaka-_san_ ketika kami sudah sampai di gedung. Nakatasuka-_san_ sangat menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah merasa sedang mengajar. Bahkan kudengar dari murid-muridnya, Nonaka-_san_ mengajar seperti seorang teman yang saling mengobrol.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit, "_Hai__i'_'';ja_'_. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Nonaka-_sensei_"

Ia tersenyum dan membalas, "Hariku selalu menyenangkan, Miyazawa-_sensei_" Lalu ia masuk ke gedung itu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku.

Hampir saja aku masuk ke gedung kalau tidak ada seorang gadis yang memangilku. Ah, aku ingat dia. Salah satu murid di kelas Katayama-_sensei_, yang berarti juga aku mengajarnya saat ini. Siapa namanya? Ah iya, Ooya Shizuka?

"Ooya-_san_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. "_Hai_', Miyazawa-_sensei_"

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Ada apa? Tiba-tiba saja memanggilku,"

Ooya-_san_ memainkan kakinya, "Ehm ... Aku berpikir untuk mengambil kelas tambahan bersama temanku nantinya. Apa ... _sensei_ bisa?" tanyanya. Aku kembali tersenyum, "Tentu. Silahkan datang nanti. Aku akan ada di ruang kelas yang biasa ditempati Matsui-_san_, Kashiwagi -_san_, Yokoyama-_san_ dan yang lainnya,"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, _sensei_." Ia membungkuk padaku lalu pergi setelah merasa aku mengijinkannya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku ke ruang dosen departemen ini.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," sapaku sesaat setelah masuk ke ruangan luas ber-_AC_ itu.

Aku bisa melihat beberapa _sensei_―yang cukup banyak di departemen ini―tentu saja, _Kyodai_ punya lebih dari dua ribu _staff_ pengajar―sedang sibuk dengan bahan ajaran mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua menjawab sapaanku. Ramah sekali.

Mataku tertumbuk pada Mariya-_san_ ketika aku melewati mejanya. Gadis―tidak, wanita itu membungkuk untuk mencari sesuatu di bawah mejanya. Aaaa ... Bukankah itu berbahaya sekali, untuk bayinya.

"Mariya-_san_ ... Ada apa?" tanyaku sopan. Mariya-_san_ menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum―dipaksakan, aku yakin. "Kalungku hilang ..." katanya.

Alisku bertaut.

"Dari Suzuo-_kun_ ..." katanya lagi. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dasar ibu hamil.

"Benarkah? Mau kubantu? Aku mengajar agak siang hari ini. Lagipula kasihan bayi kalian kalau kegencet nanti, Mariya-_san_" Aku tersenyum melihat raut Mariya-_san_ yang mencerah dan beralih ke sebelahku, membiarkan aku mencari kalungnya.

Aku menelusup ke bawah meja Mariya-_san_. Setelah meraba-raba lantai, aku menemukan sebuah kalung. Indah ... Berbentuk seperti irama musik, melodi.

Kepalaku menyembul keluar lalu aku berdiri, sedikit membersihkan debu di kakiku.

Matanya Mariya-_san_ berbinar melihat kalungnya ditemukan. "_Arigatou_, Sae-_kun_" ucapnya lalu berlari kecil ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan kalungnya, "_Douita_, Mariya-_san_"

Ketika aku menyerahkan kalung yang kubentangkan itu, Mariya-_san_ tampak sangat cerah lalu meraih kalungnya.

"Ehem ..."

Seseorang berdehem cukup keras sehingga aku dan Mariya-_san_ menoleh untuk mengecek. Di pintu masuk, tampaklah Yamauchi -_san_ yang sedang mendelik pada ehm aku. Aku meneguk ludahku paksa lalu tersenyum canggung padanya dan membungguk hormat.

Beneran, aku tidak ada maksud menggoda Mariya-_san_.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mariya-_san_ malah ...

"Suzuo-_kun_ ..."

... Berlari ceria pada Yamauchi-_san_ seperti _anak_ _kecil_.

Aku duduk di mejaku, mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untukku mengajar. Tapi percakapan Yamauchi-_san_ dan Mariya-_san_ malah membuatku tertawa kecil, geli.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Yamauchi-_san_ agak menyudutkan Mariya-_san_. "Apa? Dia membantuku menemukan ini," jawab Mariya-_san_ sambil menunjukkan kalungnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu seceria itu?" tanya Yamauchi-_san_ gusar. "Ehm? Aku senang kalung ini ketemu. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Aku bisa tidak mau kembali ke rumah untuk mencarinya," kata Mariya-_san _lagi.

Yamauchi-_san_ menghela nafas, seperti kehabisan kata-kata. "Jangan begitu! Kau ini sedang hamil, Maricha. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa," Mariya-_san_ cemberut, "Kau jadi makin _protective_ padaku, Suzuo-_kun_"

Yamauchi-_san_ menghela nafas lebih panjang. Pasti sulit menghadapi istri yang sedang hamil. "Usia kandunganmu masih rawan, Maricha. Walaupun aku bukan dokter kandungan, setidaknya aku mengerti. Aku sangat khawatir, tahu"

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat Mariya-_san_ tertawa kecil lalu mencium pipi Yamauchi-_san_. Gaaahh ... Ini masih di kantor lho. Dasar Mariya-_san_. Aku bahkan bisa melihat beberapa dosen lain geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih ... Apa kau tidak punya jadwal mengajar, Suzuo-_kun_?" Sedetik kemudian Yamauchi-_san_ menepuk dahinya. Haaah ... Yamauchi-_san_.

Yamauchi-_san_ kemudian berpamitan dan mencium pipi gembil Mariya-_san_ kilat. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Kuangkat buku-bukuku untuk kubawa ke kelas yang akan ku ajar, kelas yang ditempati Takajo-_san_ dan Kuramochi-_san_.

"Aaa- Miyazawa-_sensei_ sudah mau mengajar?" Aku menoleh dan tersenyum membalas senyuman Umeda Ayaka-_san_, salah satu dosen juga. "_Hai_'"

"Waahh ... Kalau begitu semangat ya!" Umeda-_san_ mengangkat tangan salah satu tangannya tinggi dan tangan yang lain ditekuk dengan lompat-lompat kecil. Manis sekali ...

Beruntung sekali dosen di sini punya orang seperti Umeda-_san_. Hihi ... Harusnya dia jadi pemandu sorak.

"Tentu, Umeda-_san_"

Aku lalu berbalik dan pergi. Namun samar-samar aku tersenyum mendengar gerutu Umeda-_san_

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Umeda-_san_. Panggil saja Ayaka atau Ume-_chan_. Hei! Sae-_sensei_!"

.

.

Aku memutar-mutar pena yang kupegang. Tiga puluh menit dan belum ada mahasiswa yang datang. Kelas ini sudah mulai sepi. Tinggal dua orang pemuda yang baru beres-beres sambil berbincang, juga Kashiwagi-_san_ yang masih belum selesai membereskan perlengkapannya yang sedikit itu.

"_Sensei_?"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Kashiwagi-_san_ yang masih berada di tempat duduknya. Ah! Dua pemuda tadi pergi ke mana?

"Hn?"

Kashiwagi-_san_ berkedip dua kali, "Kenapa masih di sini? Ada urusan ya?" katanya lalu berdiri. Sepertinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hn. Pelajaran tambahan akan diberikan di kelas ini," jawabku santai. Kedua alis Kashiwagi-_san_ bertautan, "Pelajaran tambahan?" yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

Kashiwagi-_san_ menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"Apa ..."

Aku melirik pada Kashiwagi-_san_.

"... aku boleh ikut pelajaran tambahanmu besok?"

He? Apa katanya? Ikut pelajaran tambahan? Yang benar saja! Kashiwagi Yuki? Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?

Tapi aku tetap tersenyum, "Tentu, Kashiwagi-_san_. Semoga besok pelajaranku menyenangkan,"

Kashiwagi-_san_ tersenyum remeh padaku, "Memangnya kapan pelajaran Miyazawa-_sensei_ menyenangkan?"

Aku hanya terkekeh karenanya. "Berusahalah lebih keras, Kashiwagi-_san_"

Dan gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Beberapa menit menjelang dan akhirnya beberapa mahasiswa berdatangan. Ah! Ternyata Ooya Shizuka-_san_ dan hmm ... Iwasa Misaki-_san_?

Aku masih belum memulai sampai kelas ini sudah terisi lebih dari separuh. Dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai.

"Kalian ingin _management_ atau _accountancy_ duluan?"

.

.

Hari ini minggu dan aku memutuskan pergi ke toko buku sendirian. Eriko bilang, dia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Entah ke mana.

Memangnya ... mahasiswi satra itu butuh banyak referensi ya?

Yah ... Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ke toko buku. Aku mampir ke perpustakaan untuk _beberapa_ jam.

Sebenarnya masih satu minggu aku di sini, tapi aku sudah melewati dua hari Minggu. Aku datang di hari Sabtu, jadi melewati dua hari Minggu.

Aku sedang melihat-lihat beberapa buku untuk referensiku ketika seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Miyazawa-_sensei_?"

Aku menegakkan badanku dan menoleh pada ... eh? Kashiwagi-_san_?

"Woa ... _Konnichiwa_, Kashiwagi-_san_. Ah, jangan memanggilku Miyazawa-_sensei_, ini di luar _Kyoudai_," sapaku. Kashiwagi-_san_ tersenyum aneh padaku.

"Kalau begitu juga jangan memanggilku Kashiwagi-_san_! Ini bukan _kagekidan_," Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku padanya, "Kalau begitu, panggil saja Sae selama tidak di _Kyoudai_,"

Kashiwagi-_san_ menjabat tanganku, "Baiklah, Sae _-senpai_. Panggil saja Yuki. Teman-teman dekatku memanggilku Yukirin,"

Aku menaikkan sebelas alisku setelah jabatan tangan kami lepas, "Apa Watanabe-_san_ _protective_?" tanyaku. Hanya teringat pada Yamauchi-_san_.

Kulihat wajah herannya, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Sedikit. Tapi tidak seberlebihan Suzuo-_sensei_,"

"Aaa ... _Naruhodo_. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilku Rin-_chan_,"

"EH?" Ia terkejut melihatku. Kubalas dengan senyuman khasku, "Yukirin-_chan_. Rin-_chan_,"

"Aaa ..." Kashi―maksudku Yuki mengangguk-angguk paham, "Baiklah, Sae-_senpai_,"

"_Jaa_, Rin-_chan_ kenapa kau ada di toko buku?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mencari referensi," jawabnya singkat.

Alisku bertaut. Mimpi apa Yuki mencari buku referensi?

Yuki menoleh padaku dan cemberut, "Jangan berpikir aku sedang mimpi apa!" Upss, sudah terlanjur. Hehe ...

"Aku Cuma ingin berubah," katanya. "Eh?"

"Mayuyu pernah bilang begitu, Sae-_senpai_ juga. Bahkan pelayan pribadiku, Nakayan," Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"_Naruhodo_ ... Tapi kurasa Rin-_chan_ sudah punya tujuan," kataku. Yuki kembali menoleh menatapku, tapi aku tidak berpaling dari buku yang kubaca sekarang. "Apa Rin-_chan_ mau melanjutkan setelah lulus nanti?" tanyaku.

Yuki terlihat berpikir, "Kurasa begitu. Bagaimana dengan Sae-_senpai_?" Yuki terlihat sudah mendapat buku yang dicarinya.

"Tentu saja. Rin-_chan_ mau melanjutkan ke mana?" tanyaku lagi. Apa gadis satu ini belum menentukan jalan hidup yang mau ia ambil?

"Entahlah. Kalau Sae-_senpai_ ke mana?" tanyanya balik. Aku menatap jauh ke atas, "Kalau tidak lanjut di _Todai_, mungkin aku akan ke _Soudai_. Tergantung peluang yang aku punya. Prestasi _Soudai_ juga bagus. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini prestasi _Todai_ mulai turun sih,"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Eh? Tapi kenapa swasta? Kenapa tidak ke _Kyoudai_ saja? Yang negeri,"

"_Kyoudai_ kan lebih bagus untuk anak kedokteran. Lagipula _Soudai_ juga masih di Tokyo, tidak jauh," jawabanku kembali dibalas dengan anggukannya. "Kupikir ..."

Kali ini aku menoleh untuk mendengar lanjutannya, "... Waseda _Daigaku_ juga bagus untuk _senpai_. Tapi kan, _Soudai_ itu kan _swasta_,"

Aku tersenyum mengerti maksudnya, "Aku sudah menabung kok,"

Aku nyengir melihat Yuki yang sedang malu. Hehe ...

"Kau mau jadi wanita karir ya nantinya?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan cepat Yuki mengangguk, "Iya. Pasti menyenangkan"

Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanyaku lagi. Yuki tersenyum antusias, "Entahlah. Aku memang suka di rumah, tapi kurasa di kantor kita akan lebih baik dan seru," katanya agak ragu.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau aku lebih suka mendirikan usahaku sendiri," kataku mengutarakan.

Kali ini ganti Yuki yang mengangguk, "Oohh. Sae-_senpai_ mau memberi lapangan kerja ya?"

Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku malu, "Begitulah,"

Kami terus mengobrol sampai Yuki melihat Watanabe-_san_ menjemputnya. Aku ikut menoleh pada Watanabe-_san_ saat Yuki berjalan ke arahnya.

HIEE ... Tatapan Watanabe-_san_ mirip Yamauchi-_san_. Yang benar saja ...

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan menunjukkan dua jariku yang terkatup, menggerakkannya dari kepalaku lalu menjauhkannya. Kalian mengerti? Seperti saat seorang pemuda berkata, "Yo!" pada temannya.

Aku menunjukkan cengiranku ketika melihat Watanabe-_san_ salah tingkah melihat sikap _sok akrab_ku.

Yah, aku segera melanjutkan kegiatanku memilih buku. Kau mengerti? Daripada mengganggu orang pacaran bukan? Hehehe ...

Aku baru akan mengambil sebuah buku kalau saja ponselku tidak berdering.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya dan ... "_Moshi_-_mosh_―"

"_SAETANNN_~"

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku seketika. Gila saja, suara Yuuko itu.

"Yuuko, berhenti berteriak. Telingaku berdenging tahu," protesku padanya.

"_Nee! Aku sangat~ merindukanmu, Saetan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_" katanya seakan mengabaikan protesanku. Aku tersenyum diam-diam.

"Tentu. Ada Eriko di sini. Bagaimana _kagekidan_?" kataku menjawabnya.

Mungkin aku tidak lihat, tapi aku tahu Yuuko sedang cemberut saat ini, "Mou_! Tidak adakah yang lebih penting dari pertanyaan tentang _kagekidan_, Saetan_?"

"Ayolah ... Aku sangat merindukan _kagekidan_ saat ini," Aku membela diri. "_Apa kau tidak merindukanku?_"

Aish, sial. Kenapa dia harus menanyakannya? Aku kan jadi tidak enak.

"Te- Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu. Maksudku, aku tentu saja merindukan _kagekidan_. Omong-omong, apa Tanigawa berperan dengan baik?" Aku berharap pertanyaanku bisa mengalihkan topik ini.

Benar saja, Yuuko langsung bersemangat. Dasar gadis ini ...

"_Tentu saja. Dia berperan sangat bagus. Perkembangannya sangat pesat. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Saetan. Dia bahkan bisa saja melampauimu_," katanya. Aku tersenyum.

Dasar Yuuko. Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak sadar bakat besar Tanigawa. Makanya, aku memilihnya menggantikanku.

"Ya, ya, ya! Oh ya, apa kau tidak ada jadwal latihan saat ini?"

Aku bisa mendengar tepukan keras Yuuko pada dahinya, "_Oh iya! Ada latihan _kagekidan_. Hehe ..._"

"Dasar! Cepat sana berangkat. Nanti Takamina memarahimu lagi," nasehatku. Takamina memang paling sering memarahi Yuuko sih.

"Hehe ... Iya, iya. Aku berangkat, Pak Wakil Ketua"

Dan dengan sepihak, Yuuko memutus sambungan telepon. Dasar seenaknya sendiri.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kasir, menanyakan buku yang sebenarnya kucari.

"Matsubara-_san_," panggilku. Matsubara-_san_ menoleh lalu menunjukkan senyum ramahnya. "_Hai_'?"

"Apa ada buku yang ..."

.

.

"Sae-_nii_ ..."

Aku menoleh walau pandanganku masih pada kertas yang sedari tadi kucoreti, "Ya? Ada apa, Eriko?"

"Aku ... Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Tokyo nanti," katanya dengan nada semangat. Aku menoleh sempurna.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa beberapa lama tinggal di Tokyo," jawabku padanya. Eriko tersenyum lebar, tapi kemudian seakan memperhatikanku. "Apa?"

"_Etto_ ... Apa itu tugas-tugas dosen, Sae-_nii_?" tanyanya dengan nada heran yang imut. "Yeah, begitulah. _Naze_?"

Eriko menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Iie_. Apa Sae-_nii_ tidak pusing menghadapi semua ini?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Eriko menengakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Yaa ... Bukankah Sae-_nii_ sedang mengerjakan skripsi juga?"

Aku tersenyum melihat mata Eriko yang melirik ke laptop hitamku yang menyala, menampilkan sebuah program pengetikan kata.

"Aku hanya sesekali mengerjakannya. Harus fokus pada tugas ini dulu,"

Eriko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hidupmu pasti rumit,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Apanya yang rumit?"

Gadis manis itu mendengus, "Kau itu terkenal di _kagekidan_, jadi dosen pengganti jurusan _Management _dan _Accountancy_, tapi mengerjakan skripsi Ekonomi,"

Tawaku semakin keras, "Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau hidupku serumit itu,"

Eriko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar Sae-_nii_!"

Aku kembali tertawa lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan penaku ke meja. "Apa kau tidak ada tugas atau mungkin bertemu dengan Suzuki-_san_?"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Eriko membulat, "Oh iya!" Dan dia langsung meninggalkanku sendiri.

Haah, aku heran dengan mahasiswi sastra yang hobi bermusik itu.

"Sae-_nii_,"

Aku menoleh ke pintu dan melihat Eriko yang ternyata belum meninggalkan apartemen ini sepenuhnya.

"Kalau saat itu kau tidak meninggalkan rumah Paman―"

"Suzuki-_san_ akan memarahimu," potongku cepat. Dan sontak saja Eriko berlari panik.

Aku tersenyum diam-diam, "Tentu aku akan kembali. Suatu saat nanti ..."

Kualihkan mataku pada langit biru di belakang kursiku.

"Saat aku sudah bisa membanggakan mereka," tekadku bulat.

**To Be Next Stage**

Waa ... Pendek dan gaje sangat nyaaann . Semoga ini nggak aneh un #plakk

Tapi saya lagi demen-demennya Misacchi (Micha aka Nonaka Misato) nyaaan :P

Sebenarnya latar di sini bulan Juli, un. Dan karena saya tidak mempertimbangkan ulang tahun Rin-_chan_, jadilah spesial ulang tahun Rin-_chan_ tahun depannya lagi. Ehehe ... nyan ._.v

Di _chapter_ ini sih lebih ke '_Wanita di sekitar Sae_' nyaann. Mengalir aja karena saya dapat beberapa foto Sae bersama anggota lain un. Ingat kan, dia _danso terlaris_ XDD

Mungkin mulai _chapter_ 5, _PoV_nya nggak Cuma Sae sama Yuki aja un. Dan mereka juga nggak terus-terusan _main_ _PoV_. Tetap dari sisi mereka, tapi bukan _PoV_ nyaaann. Dan sebenarnya un, masih ada pengumuman lain nyaan. Tapi berhubung masalahnyaaann belum ada un, pengumumannyaann diundur sampai _chapter_ enam atau tujuh ya un. Tentang Mayu sih nyaan. Ada yang bisa nebak un?

Ngomong-ngomong un, saya baru dapat ide AiJo. Tapi nyaann ... _rated_nya mendekati . Bukan mereka sih, tapi senior-senior mereka :P

Dan saya minta maaf sekali nyaann ... _Hontou ni gomenasai_ un . Saya baru tahu tentang jurusan-jurusan di universitas. Awalnya saya mau bikin Erikocchi itu mahasiswi seni. Tapi berhubung di _Kyoudai_ maupun _Todai_ ternyata tidak ada, saya masukin sastra aja nyaann .

Oh iya, _chapter_ ini pasti membosankan padahal molor un. Ini gara-gara saya lagi kerajingan **Vampire Knight** nyaaann. Dari sana belajar banyak sih un. _Author _di sana keren-keren un. Pengen deh kayak gitu nyaaann. Bisa membawakan komedi tapi tata bahasa yang pas. Nggak ancur-ancuran un. Nyaaann ... iri deh . Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi :D

Dan lagi, saya lambat dapat ide untuk judulnya nyaaann. Juga, ada satu kalimat yang harusnya Erikocchi bicara un, tapi saya lupa. Saya sudah ingat tapi nggak ketemu juga nyaan . Jadi ... Ya sudahlah.

Kalau SuzuYagi malah udah jadi XDD Tapi sayangnya akhir-akhir ini Suzuo makin _feminine_ ya un

_Jaa_ ... Saatnya membalas _review_ :D

Waa ... Bahasa Inggris saya ancur-ancuran, _**Anonym**_-_san_ . Pengen sih nyaann. Dulu juga kepikiran. Tapi _grammar_ saya mengecewakan, un Ehehe ...

**Twintail **-_san_ ... Teruslah me-_review_. Kamu semangat saya :') #eeaa Nyahaha ... Mayu ganteng abis . eh iya, saya baru tahu kalau tidak tampil. Ehehe ... coba deh ke arisas-fanfict. Arinyan? Kebetulan sekali itu juga salah satu _nickname_ saya, un

Nyaaann ... saya kemarin lupa memberikan ini. Makanya saya sekarang berikan. Yeyy! *Bawa pompom dan pake kostum Dakishimechaikenai*

**Gimme .R.**

**Gimme .E.**

**Gimme .V.**

**Gimme .I.**

**Gimme .E.**

**Gimme .W.**


End file.
